


If I Needed You, Would You Come To Me

by elmolatc1, walkthatlonesomevalley



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, hannily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmolatc1/pseuds/elmolatc1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthatlonesomevalley/pseuds/walkthatlonesomevalley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige finds Hanna drunk outside her house so she calls Emily to come and get her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *this is my first ever pll ff*  
> *hannily all the way*  
> *After the events of 5x07.*  
> *WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE*

If I Needed You, Would You Come To Me

 

“Em? It’s Paige,” it was pretty late but Emily had learned how to sleep light given all that she had been through in recent years.

“Paige? What is it? Are you okay?” Paige hadn’t called earlier because she wanted Emily to rest but this was an emergency and Paige knew Em would be glad for the call once she knew what was up.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s Hanna.” Paige said. She hated that she couldn’t talk to Em about that voicemail from before. Emily had almost said it. She had almost said she was in love. 

“Hanna? What?! What are you talking about?” Why would Paige be with Hanna?

“Look, I found her outside with her fist clutching a near-empty bottle of Jack Daniels.” Hanna had left Emily’s house early after that horrible dinner with Ali.

“What?! Paige, outside where?” 

“Just my house, Em,” Paige sighed. She hated bringing news that would upset Emily. She always hated that. She didn’t know what else to say. She could never be as close to Emily’s friends as she’d want to be and none of that was ever her own fault.

“Oh, okay, I’ll come.” Emily was up now and in a hurry to figure things out.

“I can bring her if you want,” Paige offered. 

“It’s okay, I’ll take my mom’s car, she’s sleeping anyway.”

“Sorry, Em.”

“Oh God, Paige, no. Don’t be. No matter what I do I always feel like I’m hurting you.” Paige didn’t know what to say. “I’ll be there in a sec.” Emily realized that she didn’t deserve a response from Paige, not to that sad truth she had just uttered. Having Emily Fields in her life was much more complicated than anything else ever could be for Paige.

Em arrived 2 minutes later. It was about 3am and Hanna had been out wondering aimlessly for over 2 hours without supervision. She tried Emily’s first but it was all dark and much too sad. Then she went to see Spence and when she peeked in a window she saw Spencer and Toby fucking like it was fiction all up on the kitchen counter without a care in the goddamn world.

Emily parked on the street and rushed out. She ran right to Hanna and pulled her by her arm, leading her quickly to her car.

“Come on Hanna, get in.” Emily ordered. Paige watched from the sidewalk where she had been sitting with Hanna and keeping her company. Hanna seemed drunk but not super out of it. She had questions and it was nice to talk to her. Paige liked it whenever Emily’s friends were capable of calming the fuck down. They were all so high-strung. They were sort of impossible.

“No Em, I Don’t wanna go! I wanna talk to Paige. We have unnnfininnished bussiness!” Hanna was slurring just a bit. Paige looked at Emily apologetically. She didn’t know what Hanna was talking about. In her drunken state, Hanna had asked only questions about Em and it all seemed to be innocent and just normal. Paige had been around drunk friends before. Hanna was drunk and lonely. Paige understood. The only thing Paige couldn’t understand was why Hanna would go visit her of all people.

Emily pulled Hanna into the car and tucked her into the passenger seat and shut the door. Once she was inside Emily clicked the button on her mom’s keyless entry and locked Hanna in.

“I am sooooo sorry,” Emily said walking over to Paige. From the car Hanna watched curiously, a burning sensation split through her brain and made her yell.

“Goddamit!” Hanna yelled, slamming her hands on the dash rather hard.

Em and Paige both heard and stared. Em shot Hanna a warning stare as if to say: OH MY GOD HANNA, WTF?!

“You should take her home,” Paige suggested. 

“The more time I spend with my friends the more I wish I was with you,” Emily groaned truthfully, wiping her face with both of her hands. Paige knew they were a handful, it was part of the reason she stayed away.

“I love you Emily,” Paige said again.

“Thank you,” Emily said, pulling Paige in for maybe the strongest hug she had ever given. At first Paige felt a tinge of sadness because Emily still hadn’t said it, that thing. But then Paige lost herself in Emily Fields. She cherished the hug that was both unexpected and perfect. “Get some rest, okay?” Emily said, pulling away.

“Will do,” Paige agreed.

Emily wasn’t happy to be the one stuck dealing with a drunk Hanna at 3 in the morning when they should both be in bed. She got into the car and started it up. She began to drive home without words. The truth was, she had nothing to say to Hanna, absolutely nothing. After that dinner and now this? Hanna was like a whole different person lately.

“You’re pissed at me now, right?” Hanna asked.

“You’re drunk Hanna,” Emily said. “We shouldn’t talk.”

“I’m not drunk! I’m fine.” She wasn’t slurring, that was a start.

“You are not fine,” Emily scoffed angrily.

“Don’t,” Hanna said, groaning at the attitude and turning away to stare down at the bottle in her hands.

“You don’t get to tell me what to do,” Emily said. She was seconds away from flying off the handle. Ever since Ali came back it was like Hanna had decided to ruin everything and everyone, act like a complete idiot, and judge Emily almost constantly.

“I’m not okay Em,” Hanna confessed.

“Understatement of the fucking year,” Emily groaned. She was livid and trying to hold back at least until they got into her room.

“Em, stop,” Hanna said, she was close to tears.

“Can we at least wait until we’re home to have this conversation?” Emily asked, fuming in her silence.

“I guess,” Hanna relented. She was already nervous though. She shouldn’t have gone to see Paige and she shouldn’t have gone to see Emily earlier either. She should’ve just stayed in her room and went to sleep like a normal girl, like Em had obviously done. 

They pulled up at Em’s and got out.

“You didn’t take me home,” Hanna noticed.

“What, so your mom could see you and turn into a worried wreck?! No Hanna.” Emily had all the answers.

“Please don’t yell at me,” Hanna begged, her head hurt from all the alcohol. She hated when Emily was mad at her, it hurt her more than anything else.

“Shhhh,” Emily said taking Hanna by the wrist. She snuck Hanna inside and locked the door, leaving the keys where she had found them and locking them both away in her room once they were finally up the stairs.

“Okay. You!” Emily said, pulling Hanna toward the bed and pushing her to sit in front of her. “Talk.” Emily ordered. She had her arms crossed and she looked just as pissed as the day before and the day before that. Hanna couldn’t remember the last time Emily was happy to see her. That was part of her problem really. She sort of lived for Emily’s happiness up until Ali’s return.

“What?” Hanna played dumb. She was still somehow clutching the bottle of Jack. There wasn’t a place to put it down and the car would’ve been the worst place to do that. If she had any balls at all she would’ve tossed it out the window and listened while it shattered right there in the street into a million tiny pieces.

“Gimme that!” Emily said, taking the bottle from her hands and putting it down.

“Hey,” Hanna protested but Em was strong so Em won.

“What are you doing Hanna?!”” Emily almost yelled. She was so frustrated she wanted to shake her. “Why are you up right now?! Why did Paige find you wondering around in the dark near her house?! And for that matter, why’d you try to ship Ali off the other day?! Why’ve you been acting like all your friends are your enemies and all your enemies are your friends?! What the hell is going on with you?!” Emily wanted to know what was up.

“God, you always bring her up,” Hanna moaned. “Why is everything always about her?!” She was talking, of course, of Alison Delaurentis, that ever-growing thorn in her side.

“Are you jealous?! Is that it?!” The sass was radiating off of Emily and hitting Hanna hard in the chest. It was insulting to say the very least. How could Emily even think that of her after all they had been through?

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, EM?!” Hanna yelled, not caring if Emily’s mom would wake up. Hanna stood up because SHE WANTED TO SCREAM! She pulled Emily’s hand and pushed her to sit down where she had just been on the bed. “Fine!” she yelled. “You wanna talk, Em? Let’s talk!” Emily stared at her in anger and surprise. Hanna was sober enough to be angry, apparently. “Why are you always pissed at me, like, no matter what?!” Hanna felt strong, they were going to talk at long last. It was going to happen. 

“Hanna, that’s not fair,” Emily said.

“No Em! It is fair. Answer me. Tell me!” She fought. “Ever since Ali’s been back it’s like I’m this dumb screw-up who fucks up your life!” Hanna was so over it. She was over feeling insecure. Emily had made her go to that dumb dinner and then she got mad at her for not being a big fucking liar like Alison was almost CONSTANTLY.

“Really Hanna? You wanna start this right now after I just stole my mom’s car in the middle of the night to pick your drunk ass up because you were stalking my girlfriend after being drunk at my Mom’s dinner party?!” Emily had enough ire in her to paint the whole town red with her anger.

“So, Paige is your girlfriend then?” Hanna asked, looking skeptical. “Because I asked her tonight and she didn’t know what to say.” Somehow Hanna had turned things around.

“Why would you ask her that?” Emily was confused. It made no sense for Hanna to be talking to Paige. Why would Hanna talk to Paige? What was going on with her?

“What, like it’s my fault she had no answer?!”

“That’s not what I meant,” Emily said.

“You’re always mad at me, Em. ALWAYS mad.”

“Hanna, that’s not true,” Emily was still pissed but she wanted to understand.

“You know, life was a lot more simple when Ali was dead.”

“How dare you!” Emily yelled, getting up to stand and pace the room.

“I love you Em. I mean I’m in love with you.” Emily felt all the air leave her body and Hanna heard that heavy scoff escape Em.

“Wow!” Emily said, tears filling up her eyes. “I wanted to know if you were too drunk for this conversation and I JUST got my answer,” Emily scoffed heavily, trying to recover from Hanna’s very odd jest.

“I’m not drunk,” Hanna said, standing her ground. She scanned the ground and looked back up at Em to show her that her eyes were functioning and she could stand just fine on her own.

“Hanna Marin, you are straight.” Emily said, almost angered but also amused. She pulled the covers off the bed and shook her head until she could laugh about it all.

“I’m not, Em,” Hanna said, seriously, refusing to move.

“Can we please got to bed?” Emily smiled queerly. Of all the things she had been expecting to come out of Hanna’s mouth, that last bit she could never have anticipated. Hanna was an adorable and delusional drunk. Emily smiled just to think of it, of how confused Hanna must be to be saying what she had just said on tonight of all nights.

“You told me you always knew you were gay,” Hanna recalled. She was trying to get Em to see but she had obviously gone about it all wrong. She picked the worst time and the worst possible way to have this conversation

“Yeah Hanna, I remember,” Emily said, still trying to block it all out.

“And I told you I never knew,” Hanna said, as serious as a heartattack. She was baring her soul but all Em could see was her amorous drunk friend standing in her room and saying crazy things she probably wouldn’t say if she hadn’t been so drunk.

“You’re drunk and confused and I love you but we are not having this conversation.” Emily turned from her and pulled her sweatshirt off.

“I wanted to be Ali, Em. I wanted to be her.”

“Yeah well, we all did,” Em was beginning to shut Hanna out. She ushered Hanna to the bed and pushed her down, pulling her sweatshirt up and off and nursing her into a sleeping position on her back.

“I was jealous,” Hanna confessed sadly.

“You and everyone else in school,” Emily noted, calming down.

“It wasn’t like that. I was jealous because of you,” Hanna said. Tears began to roll out of her eyes uncontrollably. In retrospect, it all made sense to Hanna. Emily sat down next to her and began to laugh again lightly.

“Don’t,” Hanna said sitting up to face her.

“I’m sorry,” Emily laughed.

“Em, stop,” Hanna cried. It wasn’t fun for her. None of this was fun.

“Oh sweetie,” Emily said, cupping Hanna’s face with her hands. “You are soooooooooo drunk!” She said, searching Hanna’s eyes joyfully and with much affection.

“We’ve been talking for 20 minutes, Em. Do I look confused?” Hanna raised a hand to her own cheek and covered one of Em’s hands with her own, closing her eyes into Emily’s gentle loving touch. She wanted to feel her.

“I can’t believe I’ve never seen you like this before,” Emily smiled, looking at her. She pulled away and laid back down. “We used to do everything together.” Hanna just stayed and watched. She didn’t want to believe that Em had no apparent clue about her feelings. “I’ve seen you drunk before but you’ve never done this.”

Hanna laid down and turned on her side to face Em. She wanted her so much, just to kiss her and have her just know. Em turned too and grabbed her hand. They searched each other’s eyes in different ways.

“You never kissed me,” Hanna said.

“It’s not really nice to go around kissing all your best friends.” Emily smiled cockily.

“You’ve kissed Spencer.” Hanna gulped solemnly, she loved looking at Emily like this.

“Hey! Spencer kissed me!” Emily said defensively. “She wanted to know for sure that she wasn’t gay. It was stupid but she was worried.”

“And Aria?” Hanna asked mournfully.

“That was a dare!” Emily scoffed. She couldn’t believe how funny Hanna was being. She was suddenly glad for this odd night though. She missed Hanna like this, just them two. Jealous Hanna was the best kind of Hanna.

“I’ve kissed Ali,” Hanna said, surprising Emily.

“When?” Emily asked, shocked.

“Before,” Hanna said, her throat feeling tight. She reached over Em to grab a bottle of water off of her nightstand. She sat up.

“You never told me,” Emily thought rather seriously. Hanna was horrible at keeping secrets. Especially from her.

“She used me before,” Hanna said rather coldly.

“What are you talking about?!” Emily asked. She was growing frustrated again but trying not to because Hanna was sweet. Hanna was always sweet to her, too sweet.

“She thought because I was fat and no one liked me that I wouldn’t tell anyone what we did. She was right I guess. I never told.”

“Hanna,” Emily moaned sitting up. “How am I supposed to believe anything you’re saying right now?” Emily asked, brushing Hanna’s hair out of her face.

“I’m not a liar, Em.” She was a lot of things but she had always been horrible at lying. Emily knew.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You liked her? You seemed happy?” Hanna wasn’t sure why she didn’t tell her. “I used to think I wanted her but I didn’t. I was just confused.” Emily scoffed at that lightly, she didn’t know what to make of Hanna’s early morning confessions.

“And now you think you want me?” Emily wanted to at least get the facts straight. In the morning they could talk. In the morning they could laugh.

“I’ve never wanted anything more in my entire life,” Hanna confessed.

“Then you won’t mind if we sleep on it?” Emily asked. She wanted to stop the rambles and save it for another day.

“That’s all you have to say?” Hanna felt like running. After the dinner and then Caleb and then this. It was all a wreck. Her life was a wreck.

“Hanna, this is crazy,” Emily whined. “My straight best friend is trying to tell me she’s in love with me.”

“Stop telling me what you think I am.”

“But it’s true,” Emily smiled.

“I just told you that it’s not,” Hanna fought, getting up. She pulled her sweatshirt on over her head. She knew she had to go.

“You can’t leave,” Emily said.

“I can’t stay,” Hanna sighed. She pulled her shoes back on and stared at Em. “I’ve been so scared to tell you,” she breathed. “I better go before my mom notices I’m not there.” It was a decent enough excuse to run. She had said all that she could say, all those thoughts that had been keeping her up and causing her to want to disappear into booze. They were all out now, at least to the one person who mattered.

“Hanna, Jesus, stay,” Emily begged feeling desperate. It had all gotten a little too real just then. 

“If I stay, I’ll just cry,” Hanna said reluctantly. She wiped the tears from under her eyes, hating that it could all really be this anti-climactic. She shouldn’t be surprised. Emily has Ali. Emily has Paige. “You can have any girl you want.” Hanna smiled through her tears and presumptions. “Of course you don’t want me…” She said sadly, trying not to really look. “I mean, why would you? Who would actually want to keep me?” 

She stood up and shook her head, trying to shake it all off and become a survivor. She was so stupid. So extremely thick. She laughed to herself knowing the tears would probably never stop today.

Emily watched basically stunned as Hanna got up and walked out of her room. It wasn’t lost on Em at all that Hanna hadn’t even tried to grab her booze before leaving. 

Emily got up quickly and dressed again feeling nervous. It was still dark outside when she got out. She looked up her street and down before seeing Hanna’s form, at the very end, near the stop sign.

“Hanna!” She yelled, causing Hanna to turn and slow reluctantly. She had thought she was out of the woods but Emily couldn’t just let Hanna leave like that.

“It’s okay, Em, I get it.” Hanna said, once Emily had finally gotten close enough to see her and hear her voice.

“You get what?” Em asked, panting, she had run the length of the street.

“I’m not attractive. I’m not lesbian enough or whatever. I’m not your type.”

“I don’t have a type,” Emily laughed. From Ali to Maya to Paige? There was certainly not a type that Emily could distinguish.

“Well, whatever,” Hanna said. “You’re not attracted to me and I get it.” It was the only real answer she could have for it.

“Hanna, you’re gorgeous,” Emily said. “Of course I’m attracted to you,” Emily smiled. It was weird to be saying it. She always thought Hanna knew how gorgeous she was. I mean, she knew Ali had fucked her up mentally but Hanna had always been attractive as hell.

“Yeah right Em, I’d know by now if you were.”

“I just, I still don’t get where this is coming from.” Emily fought. She was looking at Hanna and trying to understand it but Hanna was bruised and this whole night was a mystery. Emily started to think about all of their conversations lately and how strange Hanna had been, how unhappy, ever since Ali.

“You don’t want me, okay. I get it,” Hanna was crying lightly and trying not to. It was hard to talk to Emily about all this. It only made it worse that Emily thought she was full of shit.

“Hanna,” Emily said, reaching out for her and grabbing her wrist to stop her from running away.

“What?!” Hanna said, wiping tears from her eye with her free wrist and looking at Emily as if she was the same old pain-in-the-ass she always was.

“Aw, fuck it,” Emily breathed, pulling Hanna to her quick and kissing her fast, just to see what it would be like. Just to shut her up and show her that she was straight and this wasn’t for them.

As soon as it happened Hanna felt herself falling. She felt that touch at her wrist, it burned delightfully and spoke of something. She felt Emily’s lips on hers for the first time in her life. Emily was kissing her, she really was.

“Uhhh,” Hanna moaned into Emily’s mouth, she felt instantly weak in the knees and ready to fall. 

“Shit,” Emily gasped, her eyes shut in her angry pleasure. She pushed Hanna away a little but she wouldn’t let her go because it was true, it was all true. Hanna fucking loved her.

“I know,” Hanna said painfully, feeling it too, that intense and powerful craving to taste her yet again and have her want her back again.

Emily pulled her to her again and kissed her again. It couldn’t be, could it? She kissed her and felt her and it was somehow even better because she never ever expected to want her so fucking much.

“Uhhh,” Hanna sighed into her mouth, just like she had done seconds before. She couldn’t stop herself doing it. Emily kissed her and she just felt helpless and lost in her.

“WHAT THE FUCK HANNA?!” Emily screamed, pushing her away.

It was like Hanna had been keeping this from her all this time. 

“Wh-what was that?!” Emily asked, looking at her. She wanted answers, an explanation. “Hanna!” She shook. “WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!”

“I’M SORRY OKAY?!” Hanna whined in her tears.

“NOW?! FUCKING NOW?!” Emily yelled. Hanna watched as Em held at her head with both hands and paced on the sidewalk trying not to get close again. “We used to live together Hanna. We slept in the same fucking bed for two years.”

“I know,” Hanna groaned.

“I’ve been kissing girls in front of you for like years!” Emily groaned.

“I know…” Hanna didn’t have a reason for all of the time it took her to realize her feelings.

“Say something else,” Emily ordered. “You have to say something else!”

“I thought I wanted to be Ali. I thought I wanted to be pretty and popular and loved by all the boys…” She tried to explain. “I just wanted you, Em. It was always about you.” She said everything so definitively. Hanna never said anything definitively unless she knew it to be true. She couldn’t lie and she couldn’t fake it. If she was saying she wanted Em, then she wanted Em and that was that.

“FUCKING SHIT, HANNA!” The girl had dropped a bomb.

“I wanna kiss you again, Em. I mean it, I wanna kiss you again.” Hanna was pacing lightly, ready to turn and run. She knew it was wrong. She knew she was slow. She knew she’d just fucked with Emily’s life but she couldn’t not tell her, not now that she knew. She’d already been mean and rude and distant. She had tried all of the things.

“I know, I want to kiss you too,” Emily said feeling angry. Hanna was so pathetically used to people just leaving her, she was just waiting for it, she knew Emily would leave too. But Emily could never leave Hanna, not ever. She was always there for her, always. She was the one consistent friend.

“I reeeeeeeally hate you right now,” Emily said, staring at her with mixed wanting and loathing.

“I know and I deserve it,” Hanna cried.

“No you don’t Hanna,” Emily was sure. “You’re beautiful and smart and you don’t jump into things like a fucking idiot. You’re like the perfect person. You’re my best friend…”

“But?” Hanna was waiting for it.

“But… But nothing,” Emily decided. She walked to Hanna and pulled her body into her, kissing her again, this time hard and slow. She was so fragile and Emily loved it, she loved kissing her. Hanna was a beautiful wreck and she was her beautiful wreck. They were the two people most fucked by Ali. It was no wonder they understood each other so well and cared so fucking much.

“You hate me now, don’t you,” Hanna was still crying but she was smiling, she couldn’t help it.

“Of course I hate you,” Emily lied, tucking a hand below Hanna’s chin and pushing her lips up to kiss her again. She couldn’t hate her if she tried.

“I’m starving,” Hanna whined. She leaned her head on Emily’s shoulder and hugged her hard, loving that they had kissed and fought and talked and loved. Emily was her girl, at least for tonight.

“Come on, lets get breakfast,” Emily said.

“What about your mom?”

“Fuck it,” Emily said. They’d been out all night anyway. They were always missing and kidnapped and gone. 

Emily led Hanna along the road, holding her up by her waist and hugging her to her. “You taste like whiskey, you know...” She said grumpily.

“Sorry,” Hanna said again.

“God, you’re so fucking weird…” Emily huffed, resigned to it.

It was like nothing had changed. But everything was now better.

They both smiled all the way to the diner. And after that they smiled all the way home.


	2. A Walk To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pancakes and mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People have taken a shine to this story! In all honesty, I had never written anything for pll before so this was my very first attempt. One of my friends kept pushing me to write something for pll, and I'm in love with hannily, so I came up with this rather quickly and I love it! I wanted to stop it after the first chapter but people kept asking for more. I sort of ignored the requests because it's kind of perfect where it ends. BUT thennnn, my friend elmolatc1 was sure it needed to continue so she completely wrote a second chapter! SO YEAH! hahahaha I guess we're gonna keep this thing goin', not sure for how long. I honestly have no direction for it, so keep that in mind.
> 
> So this chapter was written by Elmolatc1, and she's lovely, and hopefully we will both keep adding chapters!

Chapter Two  
A Walk To Remember

 

Emily and Hanna slowly headed down Serenity Lane, towards the center of town, to their favorite little hideaway diner, Muddy Waters. This was their favorite place, the place they had found when Hanna was staying with Em, a few months back.

“Hey, Em, do you remember the day we found this place?” Hanna asked.

“Yeah, after we raided the morgue with Spencer. What a cluster-fuck that was!” Both of them were thinking back on how much they had been through in the past year. “Hanna,” Em asked. “Why now? I mean, after all we’ve been through. Why tonight?” Emily was, of course, talking about that recent confession.

In her mildly inebriated state, Hanna stalled for a minute, “because you were doing so well getting over Alison, I saw her starting to …. Well take advantage of the situation…” Hanna shrugged. It made sense right? “Emily, I know she really did a number on us…”

Hanna clung tight to Emily’s arm. “Something just changed, I had always loved you but driving home from Philly with you I looked at you and all I wanted to do was kiss you…” She paused for a moment to think and lick her lips. How much did Emily want to know? How much could she really let herself say? “There was this deep fire in my stomach, watching you around Alison, I couldn’t put a finger on it till tonight.” That was enough, Hanna decided.

They arrived at the front door of the diner, it was the only late night place in all of Rosewood. They waited to be seated and they were placed at their usual booth. “I think I need some pancakes to soak up what is left of this alcohol in my system…” To say that Hanna was already starting to feel the effects of her midnight booze-mission would be an understatement. Her head was pounding and if she didn’t get food in her soon she was going to ralph all over the tiled floor. “AND a coffee.” She added, “What about you?”

“I, think I’ll go with oatmeal & a side of bacon and a grapefruit juice please.” Emily was so together. It both bothered and enchanted Hanna who was staring from the other side of the booth and feeling alone with Emily so very far away.

Hanna looked at her and looked away. She thought for a second and then decided to just go for it. “Does kissing a girl always feel that amazing? I mean, Em, it felt like coming home for the first time, all safe and warm.”

Emily laughed awkwardly. They were in a public place and she could never guess what Hanna was thinking. “To be honest, Hanna, sometimes it does, but, tonight felt more than that, kind of like a longing and comforting…” She wanted to stop but Hanna just stared seeming confused and in want of much more. “You were one of the very first people to accept me after I came out, you know that right?” Emily shook her head and looked down at her hands in her lap. “You’re like a safety blanket to me, Hanna. So, yeah,” she scoffed. “I think I get that whole ‘coming home’ feeling.” She didn’t just get it. She felt it just the same.

“Em, where do we even go from here?” Hanna was nervous. She loved everything that had happened. She loved that Em knew finally and that they had kissed and held hands and been everything she had wanted them to be for months upon months. “I’ve been trying to distance myself from everything but I keep fucking everything up.. You must be so fucking mad at me.” Hanna grumbled, looking away.

“Hanna, of course I’m not mad at you. We’ve all been walking on eggshells ever since Ali. And you had this secret,” Em looked at her and noticed her insecurities again. She shouldn’t have told Hanna earlier that she was angry when she wasn’t. Hanna had a hard time differentiating Em’s sarcasm from Em’s blame. “Here’s what we‘ll do.” She took Hanna’s hand and made her look at her. “I promise not to be mad at you. I will always talk to you. I will not get pulled back into Ali’s tangled web. You and I will go where this takes us.” Emily wanted her to feel comforted. She’d been a mess since Caleb left and came back. Hanna didn’t deserve any more grey area in her life.

“Yeah but, Em, what will the others think?” Hanna felt even more embarrassed thinking about all that. If Emily had a hard time believing her, Aria and Spencer would be even weirder about it. And Ali. God. She didn’t even want to think of what Ali would do.

“Well,” Emily thought visibly. She sighed and met Hanna’s gaze again. “Aria’s too caught up in Radley and Ezra to notice anything, so there’s no problem there.” “Spencer is the only one to worry about. She can sniff anything out. She’s like scrappie-doo when he gets a whiff of a scooby snack.” Hanna, was finishing up her pancake and Em reached her fork over to snag the last bite. Hanna made a sad face so Em offered her the rest of her bacon. Hanna never ordered her own bacon but she always wanted it. Em knew this. She always ordered extra. It was one of their things. 

“We should settle the bill and head home,” Hanna said reluctantly. She didn’t want to leave but they really had no choice. “I’ll text my Mom and tell her we fell asleep at your place after dinner.”

“Ok,” Emily approved. “We cannot talk about the vodka incident, please!" Well tonight diffidently was eventful on all fronts.

“Hanna, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure, shoot,” Hanna said. Emily could always ask her anything, and she knew that.

“Did you ever have anything, or I guess, did you ever do anything with Mona?”


	3. A Beautiful Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and things and maybe a creeper in the wings...

Chapter Three  
A Beautiful Disaster 

Part I

“What?!” Hanna responded, looking up at Emily all frazzled. “Mona? Why would you even ask that?!”

Emily and Hanna both got up from the booth and walked toward the door. “Well,” Emily sighed. “Mona always had that yearning look in her eyes when it came to you, and you did almost kiss on the train in October.” 

“Yeah, unbeknownst to me, Emily!” Hanna said with the typical cute Hanna face that Emily knew and adored. Emily loved it when Hanna used fancy words, she tried to hide her own amused smirk but there was no doubting that Hanna could see. “You ask me, that was always more her wanting me, then me having any feelings for her.”

“But, love and hate is a fine line to walk. You always seem to be walking the tight rope with Mona,” Emily demonstrated, making a line with her hand. It was too easy to aggravate Hanna. If Emily Fields had a resume “Aggravating Hanna” would be at the top of her long list of uniquely fine-tuned skills. “Paige and I started out that way,” Emily said. It was worth it to mention. Mona and Hanna always seemed like more than friends. If Hanna was ever going to try gay Emily always assumed she would’ve tried it with Mona. Hanna liked pretty things and girly girls and Emily never felt SUPER girly, not really. This was all pretty baffling.

“Fair enough,” Hanna said. “Maybe that was you guys, but Mona and I have never. PERIOD. Can we just change the subject?!” Hanna was acting annoyed. She didn’t like the way this conversation had gone. What was up with Emily?! Why would Emily even be thinking about Mona at a time like this?! Hanna wished she knew but she couldn’t ask. Emily was too good at asking questions and throwing her off. It was better if they both stayed quiet.

They started down the end of Serenity Lane towards Emily’s house. “I don’t get it,” Hanna said in frustration after a long bout of silence. She stopped before she spoke and Emily haulted just to hear. “Why aren’t we kissing right now?!” It seemed absurd to have been talking about Mona or talking about anything when Hanna had just spilt her guts and told the biggest secret she had EVER kept locked away.

Mona?! MONA?! It was all Hanna could think from the diner to the halfway point between Emily’s house and the end of the street. Why weren’t they kissing and why the hell would Emily ask that stupid question about her and Mona?! She wanted to throw things! 

“You’re right,” Emily said, looking over at her again and feeling good for having thrown her for such a loop. Emily’s hands were tucked away in her little sweater pockets and she was walking like she always did, which kind of bothered Hanna. 

Before the diner, they had kissed. Emily seemed happy. So why weren’t they holding hands or linking arms? Why was Emily all the way over there where she usually stood, just far enough to pester Hanna and make her think it would all be just the same as it always was?

“Come ‘ere,” Hanna said, having no more of it. She pulled Emily in by the crook of her elbow and she felt as Emily’s lips smiled beneath her own once they crashed. Emily’s smile, Hanna hummed. There was something magical about that smile. She’d seen it so many times, she’d loved that smile, always loved it. And now she was tasting it. That smile was for her. 

Poor Caleb, Hanna thought sadly right after they broke away. She used to think she knew what love was. She used to think she was in love. But this, this with Emily, this was love. This kiss and that smile. She had been way too blind for way too long. She leaned in again, kissing Emily harder, wanting her more and taking her as much as she possibly could.

“Mmm,” Emily hummed, looking up at Hanna’s beautiful blue eyes and wishing she could swim in them. The feeling would be intense. It was silly but it was all that she could think. Hanna’s eyes were always so deep and she never let herself look at them, not this long, not like this. She leaned in and brushed the loose hair from Hanna’s face, drawing her in close and kissing her softly. “I love your eyes,” she said, closing her own and smiling, lips parting as she sent her tongue gently into Hanna’s mouth so that she could taste her once again. 

They couldn’t decide, neither of them. What was better? Fast or slow? Hard or soft? They didn’t know so they kept fighting back and forth, tasting one another and breathing with stuttered breaths and gasps, their hands moving from hip to face to neck to back. In the middle of the street, for once in their several years together, they finally both felt fucking safe and it was because they had each other, they were stable there fighting to feel more.

Part II

While Hanna and Emily were blissfully enjoying themselves, a little too close to home, an anxious Alison was tossing and turning inside her bed. She still felt like she was on the run and couldn’t settle. She tossed this way and that, closed her eyes and tried to stop her thoughts from racing. There would be no sleeping right now, she had to do something.

One thing that always seemed to calm Ali was the stars. No matter where she was the stars were always almost the same. She loved glancing at them from wherever she was, it made her feel like Fievel from An American Tale and instantly the song Some Where Out There played in her mind. She needed her real family, her home. She needed Emily and wondered where she could possibly be. 

Alison crossed the room to her window and glanced up at the sky to find Orion the Hunter. That was Orian but it was also Alison. The fierce hunter, protecting herself and searching for prey. While looking up her focus got somehow turned. She caught something moving out of the corner of her eye and glanced down to check it out. What?! It couldn’t be, she thought, her mind filling to the brim with rage. 

Somewhere out there, at the end of the drive, Alison could clearly see her Emily. Her Emily was there but she wasn’t being sweet like she usually was. Her Emily was always alone. But this Emily had a friend, a good friend, a tongue-kissing, body-groping, please-fuck-me-eyed friend. 

It didn’t take Alison more than two heartbeats. She knew that girl who was touching her Emily and pressing her body against her Emily’s precious chest. That was Hanna FUCKING Marin, Ali thought. It was Hanna’s stupid face and Hanna’s stupid hair, and Hanna’s stupid earrings and Hanna’s stupid body, Ali thought as anger overwhelmed her. Hannah Marin was touching her Emily. Hanna Marin was kissing her Emily!

Fire flared in Ali’s stomach ... The jealousy was so fucking intense. What to do, what to do? Alison cooley thought. There could be two ways to go about this and Ali knew that well. She could either be the old Alison or the new one. And she had to think before trying anything at all. In the meantime she just watched feeling hot in so many ways. She stared down and watched as they pawed at each other almost drinking each other up. Ali wished it had been her down there in Emily’s mouth and Emily’s arms.

Part III

Emily and Hanna were so exhausted. They hadn’t slept. They both had fought. And now they were dreamily having cravings, wanting to touch each other in all the unspoken ways. 

They settled down on Emily’s bed and felt as the electrical sparks still coursed vibrantly through their limbs. Like so many nights before, Hanna nuzzled into Emily's’ arm and tried to doze off. But that wasn’t happening tonight. 

“Em, you still awake,” Hanna asked, she wanted to keep touching her. She wanted it never to end. 

“Yeah,” Emily sighed. She was starting to get scared about things, she’d forgotten all about Paige and Ali and how complicated her life already was. But then Hanna did a thing and her mind disappeared again. 

Hanna was hungry for her, simply starving. She pushed down on the blankets because she was so fucking hot. Then, accidentally, her soft hand grazed Emily’s thigh and Emily moaned.

They hadn’t meant to touch. They hadn’t meant to be this hungry.

Emily rolled over to face Hanna, it was insane now, these feelings were insane. She saw her there staring and obviously in pain. Hanna wanted her just as bad. They couldn’t sleep. They had to touch. 

Emily lowered her head gently down and kissed the tender skin over Hanna’s collarbone. It was like a back and forth intimate tag you’re it. Emily was wearing a v-neck without a bra and Hanna could see how when she had kissed her, Emily’s nipples became erect. 

“Take it off,” Hanna said. She didn’t care anymore about how sudden any of it was. Emily had kissed and her nipples got hard.

Emily sat up and pulled her shirt off to reveal her naked breasts to a curious but pleased Hanna Marin. “Damnit,” Hanna sighed almost angry. They were more fucking beautiful than she was always certain they would be. She reached up and Pulled Emily down ontop of her, wanting her skin on her skin and her mouth on her mouth. This was new territory for Hanna, she was wanting so much but not sure where to go. 

“Go slow,” Emily calmed, taking Hanna’s wrists in her hands and pushing Hanna’s hands up onto her own naked sides, holding them there on her just to show that to feel could be slow and to feel could be soft. Hanna had been heated and frantic, she obviously wanted to be touching Emily everywhere all at once. It wasn’t possible what she wanted, so Emily calmed her and showed her the way. She dipped her head breathily and kissed Hanna slow, stealing her breath and making her whimper.

They were embarking on an adventure that would keep them coming back for more.


	4. Set Fire To The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *for the fun of it we are having ali be pretty villainous, fyi*

Chapter 4  
Set Fire to the Rain

Part I  
Down the street at Brigewater Terrace, Alison was racking her brain with all the fresh information that needed to be processed. She couldn’t ever think that Emily could ever only be hers after it all, but Hanna?! Really?! She’d be absolutely lying if she said that Hanna’s bisexuality came out of leftfield but she had always sort of thought that Hanna would only ever kiss someone like her, a boss. 

Alison was manically chuckling all by her lonesome. A long time ago she had wired all the little liar’s rooms. She had to keep them safe, after all, keep them safe and keep an open eye. Because it was Emily’s room, she had a splinter-lensed high-def webcam. She always wanted to see her, always wanted to know what she was doing, how she was and if she was in trouble. The video-feed had barely any delay and a weeks worth of constant footage could be stored at a time. 

Knowing now what she knew, she had to see. She was happy and feeling villainous because no matter what she’d have the footage. But as she rewound the tape and began to watch, different feelings covered her wholly like a heavy dark veil over everything else. It was, as she had discovered only minutes before, Hanna Marin with her dirty hands all over her Emily.

 

Part II 

In the haze of all of last night Emily and Hanna had passed out with little to nothing and no concerns about propriety. Em had ditched her shirt but Hanna hadn’t. They didn’t get far because the kissing was too delicious.  
Pam approached Emily’s room and gave a light knock before entering after hearing nothing at all. She was used to Em sleeping in, also used to other girls showing up because they had all been tortured and stressed and lonely at different times, like teenagers usually were, but for some reason somehow more. 

Pam walked in absentmindedly thinking she would grab Emily’s laundry early and get her breakfast. But what she saw was rather racey. Her daughter was obviously naked beneath the covers with a pantless Hanna Marin wrapped tightly in her arms. 

“Oh, my God,” she gasped, covering her mouth and backing out with an embarrassed smile. She hadn’t been expecting Emily and Hanna. Not ever. It was Hanna’s naked leg wrapped around Em’s body over the sheets. They were adorable but Em had been, she had been naked. 

Pam peaked back in again to make sure. There was no way Em would wear a strapless bra to bed that would just be weird. Yup, that had been it. Emily was naked and in Hanna’s arms. HANNA MARIN WAS IN EMILY’S ARMS! Long gone were the days when Pam would freak out and feel sick about something so fucking sweet. She backed out of the room feeling joy. In these trying times, Emily needed to find happiness where ever she could get it. Plus, in the back of her mind, Pam was smiling wider because Hanna was far better for Em then Alison Dilaurentis and all the manipulative baggage she brought to her table. 

But it was shocking, it was. Pam’s heart ached for Ashley. Em and Hanna had always been close. Was this a phase? Was this a new development? Em wouldn’t hide this, unless, maybe Ashley had a problem? Pam was overwhelmed all of a sudden, she wanted to help. She’d talk to Ashley, she of all people would know exactly what to say.

Emily heard the floor creak outside her room and woke up still smiling. She’d remembered the night before. Her smile only grew when she felt her arms around Hanna. Hanna was curled up in her arms and breathing softly. She lightly kissed her on the forehead. “We should probably wake up sleepy head or at least put on some more clothes incase mom comes upstairs.”  
Hanna sleepily whined, “do we have to get up…” 

“Hanna, you’re not even wearing pants. What if someone walked in?!” Emily was trying to act shocked but Hanna was adorable. It was morning now and Hanna wasn’t shrinking from her. 

“I gotta put a shirt on,” lovely Emily said. “Could you even imagine what would happen Hanna??!” She groaned. “If my mom walked and found us like this?! She’d throw a party or go ballistic! She’d tell your mom or kick you out! Ground me, have a heart attack, the list goes on,” Emily rushed to speak, holding her head. “I mean, I know she’s been better lately but shit,” Emily laughed, sitting up. 

“Lets not think about it,” Hanna said sitting up. She got up on her knees behind Em and hugged her tight, she wanted her skin before the shirt happened. She wanted to hold her again just a little more. 

“It’s morning and you’re still here.”

“Did you really think I could ever be THAT drunk?” Hanna smiled.

“A little,” Emily laughed, the smile never leaving her.

“Get used to it Em, I’m in love with you and it’s always been that way.”

“Alright,” Emily said, sizing Hanna up and trying not to get lost in her eyes. She leaned in and kissed her. “Mmmm, this is insane,” she smiled.

“I know…” Hanna said, letting her go. 

Emily put on some shorts and her tiger sharks swim shirt. “I’ll go downstairs and grab us some food and get coffee,” she said. “I did tell you I love you, right?” Emily asked, looking down at Hanna there all hopeless in her bed. Hanna hadn’t moved and she was still sans pants. It was too fucking cute. Emily didn’t want to leave her messy adorable friend. 

“Hmmm, ya know… I don’t really remember...” Hanna joked cheekily with love in her eyes. She remembered everything and she’d never forget.

Pam was getting breakfast all ready for Em and Hanna when Emily appeared in the kitchen, “Good Morning Emily” Pam said, walking to Em and kissing her on the temple. “Morning,” Em said 

“Did you sleep well?” Her mom asked. 

“Uhh, not so much, got in late,” Emily said. 

“What time did you get home last night? I must have been asleep.” Pam was digging she wanted to see what Emily would say. 

“Well, I had to walk Alison home and then I ran into a friend.”

“And would that friend be Hanna Marin?” Pam asked. 

“Why would you think it was Hanna?” Emily asked queerly. It was like her mom was talking in code. 

“I heard some loud voices last night and it sounded like you and Hanna.” 

“Oh,” Emily said nervously. 

“Also. I’m going to be truthful with you Emily. I went into your room to get laundry this morning and…”

“And?!”

“Well…” Her mother smiled. “Do you have something to tell me?” She actually seemed hopeful. 

“Oh, boy,” Emily groaned.

“You two looked so cute,” Pam gushed.

“Are we really having this conversion right now?” Emily asked. 

“Oh, I’m sorry honey, you’re right. It’s none of my business.”

“It’s not that, it’s just awkward,” Em confessed. Of course it was her mom’s business.

“Well, I think it’s great,” Pam said, walking to Em and hugging her, kissing her hair. “Lets have a nice breakfast and we can talk about this if ever you want to, and only then.” Pam had gotten so used to feeling her daughter out. She had been overly cruel with her at first, unaccepting and mean. It was her time to make up for that. All she wanted was for her daughter to be happy.

“Thanks mom,” emily said. “But, can we keep this between you and me? Hanna just told me last night and it’s kind of complicated-”

“Of course,” Pam said. 

“Hanna had a very-” Emily was about to say something when Hanna drifted into the kitchen and cut her off tactlessly.

“Hanna had a very what?” She asked. 

“I was just telling my mom about your rough night.” 

“Oh,” Hanna said with a flustered look on her face.

Pam cut back into the conversion with, 

“What would you like for breakfast? I hope you ladies like eggs and fresh fruit!” Pam was so overjoyed, she wanted to make a feast and take them out shopping. She contained it all as best as she could.

 

Part III

Working like a busy little bee to make a nice little clip of Hanna and Emily’s lil romp, Ali hummed an ominous tune and felt her mind spinning round. She would send it out and mark it with an A. One for Em, one for Hanna, one for Mrs. Marin, and one for… Hmm, she thought about it, there was someone else who should know. 

Ali wanted Hanna up a creek without a paddle. Hanna didn’t deserve her Emily. In fact, perhaps there was someone else who might cry at a steamy hot video like this. She thought briefly of Paige but that was too cruel. She was done messing with Paige. Paige had been smart and taken herself out of the war. Besides, that was too easy.

Hellfire, Ali thought. If I send it to Mona.. We have a winner! Ding, ding, ding! 

Ali looped it a few times. “I love you Em. I’m in love with you,” Hanna’s voice from last night started it off. Then the clip skipped to Em laughing and holding Hanna’s face and telling her “Oh sweetie, you are sooooo drunk!” Then, in the last clip, it was Em with her shirt off and Hanna pulling her down on top of her to kiss her deeply. There was no doubt of who it was. It was Em and it was Hanna. Their voices. Their bodies. Their secrets on display.

It looped several times and Ali watched it feeling vindicated.

Let the games begin… She thought, signing an A and pressing to send...


	5. Heavy Weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Hanna have to deal with the morning after and Pam and Ashley have a shopping date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *i'm too lazy to go through and fix the formatting in code* *there was some italicizing in this piece that probably won't show up, so just keep that in consideration*

Chapter 5  
Heavy Weight 

Part I  
After having such a great morning, Emily is feeling great about her mother and her new found love in Hanna. In fact, she’s having such a great time that she almost forgot they were all in the middle of an all-out war with A.

While Hanna seemed in a blissful haze, chatting with Pam, all she could think was, if it could only be this easy with my Mom. How was she going to tell her? Every time things get a little normal it’s like she’s taking two steps back into a barn filled with manure. 

Just as they begin to feel completely at home, two beeps ping on their cell phones simultaneously, causing the whole table to vibrate with their matching alerts.

This has happened before. This always happens. Pam watches nervously as both Emily and Hanna glare at the phones feeling prematurely mortified…

Spencer : SOS Have new info on Bethany Young … my house ASAP!!!

They both looked at each other, they knew the bliss had to end. At least it wasn’t a death threat or a video or a drawing of someone being killed. They both sigh. There’s a little less to feel nervous about. 

“That’s Spencer,” Emily says. “She needs to get us caught up on our English Lit project.” Lies. Lies. Lies.

“Wiiiiiiill you be back for lunch?” Pam asked. She is enjoying it, the intimacy with her daughter. The new knowledge that Em and Hanna were having a blissful and unplanned honeymoon moment upstairs infiltrated Pam’s entire being and made her positively radiant with her own unexpected glee. Hanna Marin, she thought, shaking her head. 

“Not 100% sure, Mom. I’ll try to call you when I have a better idea,” it wasn’t rare to say a thing like that and Pam was used to it by now, used to the disappearing. 

“Ok,” she said quickly, rushing over to kiss her goodbye. They both ran upstairs. In the room Hanna asked if they could quickly drop by her house to grab clothes, Emily said “fine , let me tell Spencer. We’ll grab coffees from The Brew,” she decided. 

“Sounds good,” Hanna said, grabbing her bra and shirt. “Can I get one more kiss before we leave our safe cocoon?” This was new. Emily liked it. 

Em took two steps forward, closing the usual distance between them and gently tilting her chin up, kissing her longingly. After a while she realized that she had lost her train of thought. When she came to, her hands were on Hanna’s neck and Hanna’s chin. She felt her skin in her palms and her body so close. They had been kissing for what felt like hours. The taste of Hanna was sweet because of Pam’s delicious fruit, it made stopping that much harder. They both knew this would be the last touch until later tonight. They didn’t speak but they both wanted to stay there and linger, get lost in it. Things were simple like this. They could be so simple if it had only been the two of them before and forever.

Part II

Over at 23 Bridgewater Terrace, Spencer and Aria were looking over the new found pictures that Aria had stolen from Rhonda. The pictures were ridiculous angry monster-like being attacking Jessica DiLaurentis, and a lady in a flowing gown falling down a side of a building …

“WOW! Do you think that could be Mrs. Cavanaugh?” Aria speculated. As she was finishing her thought, Emily came into the room with coffee for everyone. About 7 minutes later she was followed by Hanna. Alison was always fashionably late like the queen bee she was, she made a grand entrance. Everyone took their spots around   
the table and flipped thru the portfolio.

“Wow this chick was deranged,” Hanna said. 

“These pictures seem to get more disturbing as we go,” Spencer agreed with Hanna. “Do you think that she had something to do with Mrs. Cavanaugh? And What did Mrs. DiLaurentis have to do with either of them?” Spencer was sick of this stupid puzzle. It gnawed tediously at her brain and she hated that it had yet to be solved. She mostly hated it because it wasn’t really complicate it was just fucking stupid and a waste of everyone’s fucking time.

“Rhonda was roommates with Bethany,” Aria said. “Mrs.DiLaurentis visited her at least 4 times a month.”

“What did Jessica want with Bethany?” Hanna asked. 

“Rhonda said she had long blonde hair, was of slight frame, and had blueish green eyes...” They all stopped and thought suspiciously: we kind of know someone that looks very close to that. 

So Hanna noticed a text from her Mom saying that she was going to grab coffee with Mrs. Fields. She wondered what they would have to talk about? She texted back asking if Emily could sleep over tonight? To which she answered, “sure I will talk it over with Pam.” 

“Great, thanks Mom,” Hanna answered. 

Across town, Ashley was headed out the door to meet Pam. They were going to the Mall to shop a little and grab a drink. Pam had asked for it, a little catch up. But Ashley was excited since she rarely had time for anything that wasn’t work!

Pam and Ashley cruised from store to store for a while then settled in at a table in the AuBoPain american pastry cafe. It was gourmet but delicate. A perfect place to grab something delicious and talk over anything and everything of worth. 

“So how do you feel about Alison being back?” Pam asked. 

“I certainly have my reservations,” Ashley said. “I’ve already seen changes in Hanna, she came home drunk the other night.”

“Drinking? That’s not like her,” Pamm got a little nervous at that. When one girl did something another usually followed. “I’ve seen changes in Emily too,” Pam said. “She has been very nervous and anxious lately.” 

“So, Hanna and Emily have been spending more time together then normal. Hanna’s rarely at home. It’s like she hates the house or something.” Ashley still hadn’t put it together. It wasn’t the house Hanna couldn’t stand, it was Ali. 

“The weirdest thing happened this morning,” Pam said.

“Oh! Do tell,” Ashley pushed. Gossip was fun, especially when it involved their very entertaining and complicated daughters.

“Okay, this might sound odd,” Pam started, excited to get it out there.

“Tell!” Ashley urged. There was very little that could shock her these days.

“What would you say if I told you I walked in on our girls in bed with barely any clothes on… Cuddling very close…” Pam went on. Ashley’s eyebrows raised almost impossibly high. She had never seen that coming, not in a million years. 

“You’re kidding,” she said almost confused. 

“I wouldn’t,” Pam said. She knew how hard it was to hear when her own daughter came out as gay. “I know it may be a lot to take in.” Pam sipped her coffee, still elated from it all. She didn’t know why but she loved the idea of Emily being with Hanna. Hanna wasn’t like the other girls, she was smart in her own way and her Emily were already so close. It wasn’t lost on Pam that Hanna had been there for Em during the hardest times, just as Ashley had been there for her too.

“You know what,” Ashley seemed to have already made up her mind about things. “I’m not surprised.” She paused a minute to take a pensive bite of her pastry. She was suddenly unbelievably hungry. “Hanna and Emily are so close and Emily, well, she’s perfect!” Ashley complimented.

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that!” Pam loved her, yes but Emily had her issues just like all the girls did.

“No, really. Em is a solid, beautiful, responsible girl. With all that goes on around here, I can’t think of anyone I’d rather Hanna be dating…” 

“What should we do about-”

“Oh Pam… They’re teenagers. We can try but if they want to they are going to find a way.. At least with them…” She didn’t want to say it. It was too embarrassing and to her it felt silly.

“Right,” Pam realized. Emily’s kind of sex could never get her pregnant. 

“Thanks for telling me like this. This was so sweet,” Ashley said, holding on to Pam’s hand with her own.

“I’m just glad I can be here. And I’m glad it was Hanna in there and not someone else.”

“Oh stop,” Pam said, taking her hand back and using the napkin to dab at her eyes. Hanna had been all over the place lately. Emily would be a good thing. Emily was always a good thing. 

 

Part III

After hanging at Spencers house for half of the afternoon, and frustratingly tossing around theories and connections between Bethany and Mrs. DiLaurentis. Everyone took a break and took off for a while to just actually live. It had actually been so long since they had been able to relax or not worry about a weird noise in the dark, or a police siren coming near. What was life like before A or even before Alison? It was getting to the point where none of them could remember.

Hanna and Emily went off to Hanna’s House for a bit, just to nap and cuddle since they really hadn’t gotten much sleep last nite. 

As she ran up the stairs to her room, Hanna asked back Emily if she wanted some snacks? 

“Not really,” Em answered. “I just want to take a nap in the safety of your big comfy bed.” It was sweet the way she said it. 

“Does this mean I get to nap safely in your arms?” Hanna asked, realizing that what she had wanted was about to come true. 

Hanna dropped the snack for a chance to crawl up onto her bed and wrap herself around Emily fields. It didn’t take long at all for them both to nod off. 

Little did they know, this would be the only peace and quiet they would be having for the next 48 hours.

 

Part IV

Back over in Bridgewater Terrace, Alison was plotting the timeline out well. First she would send an A message to Mona. The most volatile of the bunch. She already knew what Mona would do. She would probably set off to find Hanna immediately, but how would Mona feel? Now that was the real question. Would she end her night in a jealous fit like Alison had or was Mona over caring about everyone? Was she actually dead inside? Ali wished she could know. If she had to guess she’d choose jealous fit. But there was that doubt in her, the bit that thought Maybe she had turned Mona into a sociopath capable of anything, especially murder.

After Mona she would do a bulk text. She’d wait until they were all in their separate rooms, alone. It was funner that way, when they ran to each other. Ali loved it, she felt like a puppet master, controlling them all. She couldn’t wait for her show. She’d watch them all on the camera and relish in it. 

Ashley would be last. That would be the kicker. Ali would love to drop a bomb on her. Ashley was so gullible it was almost cute.

Little did Ali know, that bomb had been mildly defused earlier in a really enjoyable way. 

Alison’s fingers danced over her touch screen. It was time…

She pressed send.

WELL, LOOKS LIKE EMILY GOT WHAT YOU HAVE ALWAYS WANTED!!!  
LoVe A-

And off it went to Mona... like a bullet in the night. The first domino was set into motion. There was no stopping now.

Across town, at The Brew, Mona, Sydney, and Jenna were sitting down and planning... When a little ping came in from Mona’s phone, they all stared. She slowly brought her phone up into view. The words of the text made her seethe and she hadn’t even watched the video. She pressed play and it began to look. Hanna and Emily slowly walking home hand in hand. Then flashes of them talking, Hanna confessing her love. Then they were kissing, then more. 

As Mona watched it one more time the heat slowly rose from her stomach up into her chest, but for what reason? She wondered. She had no claim to Hanna, but, she had always wanted too. How did A know? 

Her mind instantly flashed back to the night in October where she had almost got that kiss. She’d waited so long, wanted it so long. The longing glances, the light brushes of her hand, how fast it all made her pulse race. Everything about Hanna used to excite her but she had pushed it aside.

And A knew...


End file.
